Kiss Song (REHAT)
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kau menciumku, ciuman yang mungkin akan tetap membekas. Bagaimana pun aku menghapusnya, ciumanmu tak juga hilang, tak terlupakan dan tak memudar. / ChanKai / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin / T / YAOI


**HAI CHANKAI SHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Kiss Song  
Cast: Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin** **  
Author: Berlindia  
Edithor: Netonett** **  
Song:**

 **A Thousand Miles – Taka 'One Ok Rock' (Cover)**

 **Ordinary Love (** **보통연애** **) – Kyung Park (ft. Park Bo Ram)**

 **My House – Flo Rida**

 **Tak Ada yang Bisa – Andra and The Backbone**

 **名前を呼ぶよ** **(I Call Your Name) – Luck Life (** **ラックライフ** **)**

 **I Don't Have The Heart – James Ingram**

จูบ **(Kiss) – ILLSLICK Feat.** หนึ่ง **ETC (Remix)**

 **.  
.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat menikmati** **  
( ^^) _** **旦** **~~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **Staring blankly ahead.** Just making my way. Making a way. Through the crowd

 **Menatap kosong ke depan.** Terus melangkah. Melangkah. Lewati keramaian

.

Di malam musim gugur yang dingin. Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Meninggalkan apartemennya yang hangat dan nyaman. Melewati jajaran pepohonan berdaun coklat maple. Ia berjalan lurus dengan pandangan kosong untuk membelah kerumunan manusia. Kulitnya yang sudah putih semakin memucat karena terpaan angin dingin yang menyapa.

Tujuannya selalu sama dan akan sama. Dibandingkan muak atau kesal, ia akan selalu heran dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Entah karena cuacana dingin atau perasaan yang sebentar lagi akan membucat jika ditahan. Ia yang awalnya berjalan cepat, lambat laun berlari. Hingga menabrak bahu pengguna jalan tanpa meminta maaf. Tolonglah sedikit pengertiannya, ia sedang terburu-buru.

Otaknya semakin kacau. Hingga ia dengan tega mengetuk, tidak, tepatnya memukul pintu dengan cara yang brutal. Dan saat pemilik rumah itu membuka pintunya. Seorang pria, yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin muncul. Perasaan resah itu hilang, menguap bersama helaan nafasnya yang berat. Ia sudah gila! Benar-benar gila..

 _APA YANG SEDANG AKU LAKUKAN?!_

Hati nuraninya berteriak dengan kencang tapi..

"Aku menggila." Kata itu keluar dengan mulut bergetar karena kedinginan.

Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan panjang.

"Butuh pelukan?" senyuman miring Jongin terbentuk. Ia hanya merasa heran sekaligus geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap diam. Menolak dengan bersikeras hingga kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Namun muncul sebuah bisikan gaib di telinganya. Bisikan itu mengatakan ia tidak akan rugi sepeser pun jika menerima tawaran itu. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah bagian dalam untuk menimang, mengingat dan memutuskan..

Memutuskan untuk menarik lengan pria dihadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sial! Chanyeol merindukan kehangatan ini. Sedangkan pria yang berada dalam pelukannya ini hanya menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Yeol, orang tuaku sedang tidak dirumah." Jongin sengaja berbisik pelan.

"Orang tuamu kan memang tidak tinggal disini." Balas Chanyeol.

Jongin langsung berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap kesal bola mata Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Apa Jongin harus berkata dengan lugas dan jelas agar Chanyeol mengerti? Itu namanya KODE Yeol! K.O.D.E.

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin bersandar dipermukaan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat menemukan Jongin terkurung diantara kedua tangannya yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Jongin. Si pria yang terkurung tengah menunggu meski tangan kirinya bergerak dengan perlahan dipermukaan pintu.

Chanyeol yang awalnya menatap bola mata Jongin. Lambat laun berubah arah. Chanyeol mengigit bibir dalam bawahnya dengan pelan. Jongin sendiri malah membuat sedikit celah antara kedua bibirnya. Kesan melankolis dan sensual tergambar dari sepasang bibir Jongin. Chanyeol tahu, bibir itu tidak hanya memohon padanya untuk dicium tapi juga dilumat.

Suara 'klik' petanda pintu telah dikunci. Membuat Chanyeol terdorong untuk menangkup wajah Jongin dan meraup bibir tipisnya. Tubuh Jongin seketika meremang saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang dingin melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada bibirnya, namun Jongin tidak bisa mendengarnya karena terlalu fokus pada belaian bibir Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol yang menjauh membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengeluh.

Ibu jari Chanyeol kini membelai pelan bibir Jongin yang memerah karena lumatannya. Seolah Chanyeol tengah menghapus lipstick kasat mata dari bibir Jongin. Oke, Chanyeol terlalu lama dan Jongin ingin kembali merasakan lumatan Chanyeol dibibirnya. Jadi Jongin langsung menarik kerah jaket kulit Chanyeol. Membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jalan pada lidah Chanyeol untuk bermain lidah dengannya. Seperti es krim yang mudah meleleh. Bibir dingin Chanyeol berubah terasa panas dan menggoda hingga cukup membuat Jongin rela mencair dan basah.

Jongin mengerang dengan tertahan. Kini mulut Chanyeol menyusuri rahangnya. Tangan Chanyeol pun bergerak untuk mengelus pelan leher belakang Jongin. Bibir Chanyeol mengikuti denyut nadi Jongin hingga ke tulang leher dan diam ditempat tersebut. Tidak hanya mengecup tapi juga melumat. Menghantarkan sengatan gairah di tubuh keduanya.

Jongin tidak diam begitu saja dengan pasrah. Tangan Jongin pun dengan penuh perhitungan merambat diatas jaket kulit Chanyeol. Dan menurunkan sleting jaket berwarna coklat tua. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol mencekram tangan Jongin yang setengah jalan untuk membebaskan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sofa, meja makan atau toilet?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidak ada ranjang?" Jongin menawar.

"Tidak mau coba tempat lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Buka dulu jaketmu." Titah Jongin.

"Pilih dulu!"

"Tangga."

Jongin tersenyum menantang, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga. Ini dia. Tatapan Jongin inilah yang membuat Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya pinggang Jongin yang patah. Chanyeol juga. Tapi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya tertawa lirih. Tangga ya..

Haha, untuk ini Chanyeol rela berlari dari rumahnya dalam cuaca dingin..

Haha..

Haha..

Mesum!

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **너의** **행동** **말투나** **표정** **,** 이상형관 달라도 자꾸 끌리는데

 **Ini berbeda dari tipe idealku,** tapi aku terus merasa tertarik padamu

 **.**

Jongin pikir, dia akan baik-baik saja jika sendirian. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa untuk tinggal sendiri disini. Hingga seseorang menendang pintu hatinya dengan brutal. Jongin pada akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan orang tersebut masuk. Hingga tanpa sadar, kesendirian yang biasa ia temui berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Ia tak mau sendirian.

Hujan musim gugur, tidak menggoyahkan setiap langkah yang Jongin putuskan. Meski sepertinya cukup menyenangkan menjadi daun kecoklatan yang pasrah terbawa angin. Tapi Jongin sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Hujan sederas apa pun, angin sekencang apa pun tidak akan membuat Jongin menyerah.

Meski payung kadang tidak begitu membantunya karena angin tetap membantu tetesan hujan untuk mengenai pakaian dan kulit. Dingin dan lembab. Tidak sebeku musim dingin. Namun cukup membuat Jongin menggigil. Hingga cahaya hangat dari dalam café membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Sebentar lagi tujuannya tercapai.

Tidak, Jongin tidak pernah tertarik pada café itu. Bukan karena suasananya yang begitu hangat, aroma minuman yang menenangkan atau rasa dari cemilan manis yang menyenangkan. Semua gambaran itu tidak ada artinya untuk Jongin. Karena untuk menikmati hal itu semua, ia tidak bisa sendiran. Ia butuh seseorang. Misalnya dengan Park Chanyeol mungkin.

Jongin menutup payung yang ia gunakan sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jongin. Tangannya mendadak merasa kebas untuk membuka pintu café. Seperti seornag gadis remaja yang akan berkencan utntuk pertamakalinya. Jongin kadang suka mendadak gugup dalam frekuensi yang menyenangkan.

Ada kalanya ia berubah menjadi orang yang sinis. Tidak mau tersenyum sama sekali. Bukan karena dia dingin atau malas berteman. Jongin kadang merasa takut jika senyumannya tidak dibalas. Jongin takut jika senyumannya terlihat aneh. Jongin hanya takut jika.. jika..

"Apa yang aku takutkan?"

Pertanyaan lainnya mucul. Ia kan akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jawaban atas pernyataannya itu membuat Jongin refleks merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan tertepa hujan angin. Dengan kekuatan penuh Jongin mendorong pintu café. Hingga bell café terdengar nyaring dan membuat beberapa pegawai membungkuk pelan padanya.

Jongin hanya memamerkan senyuman simpulnya dan berpura-pura mencari seseorang. Ia tahu Chanyeol biasa duduk dimana. Jongin masih dalam mode berpura-pura. Diwaktu yang ia anggap tepat Jongin mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi karena telah menemukan Chanyeol menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Lambaian tangan Jongin membuat Chanyeol melabaikan tangan kanannya agar Jongin mendekat.

Rasanya menyenangkan..

Ya menyenangkan..

Saat kau tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan orang yang kau kasihi membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah lebar.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin sambil memajukan wajahnya, mengikuti isyarat tangn Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir Jongin meski harus ditutupi buku menu.

Meski panas dingin karena ketakutan jika ada orang yang melihat. Jongin cukup senang mendapatkan kecuman hangat ditengah udara dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **III**

 **Open up the Champagne, pop!** It's my house, come on! Trun it up

.

Chanyeol menatap pria yang kini duduk di meja makannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Jongin ke apartemennya. Kadang, ada kalanya berkencan di rumah sendiri lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ke luar rumah.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Chanyeol bisa membuat makan malam sendiri. Ditemani champagne yang diberi ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bulan lalu. Ia tidak perlu memakai pakaian berkelas, mengisi bensin mobilnya. Atau mengeluarkan biaya yang mahal hanya untuk membuat Jongin terkesan.

Ah.. tapi Chanyeol terkesan dengan cara Jongin yang duduk dengan sebegitu santainya di samping piring kotor. Menikmati champagne sambil menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Bukan, Jongin tidak sedang mengantuk apalagi tertidur. Pria itu tengah menikmati lagu, lihat saja jari-jarinya yang mengetuk meja makan berbahan kayu seirama dengan ketukan lagu. .

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara saat mendekati Jongin. Namun saat Chanyeol tinggal selangkah lagi berdiri tepat dihadapan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu malah menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena ia bisa melihat senyuman Jongin meski Jongin tengah menunduk. Dan dengan penuh kendali Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, membuka kelopak matanya dengan senyuman masih tersungging.

Harusnya Jongin yang terkejut tapi kali ini malah Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Kau tidak mabuk kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa kaku.

"Tidak." Jongin tampak menghela nafas dengan pelan. Jongin melirik pelan meja makan yang ia duduki dan menaruh gelas champage yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Saat Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang pandai memasak itu tengah memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sontak Jongin ikut memiringkan kepalanya kearah sebaliknya. Jongin selalu suka dengan cara Chanyeol menatap matanya.

"Sejak dulu aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa hubunganku kali ini terasa begitu mendebarkan."

Chanyeol tersentak. Chanyeol rasa kekasihnya memang sudah mabuk.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah menemukan alasannya," Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan takzim hingga membuat Chanyeol mengeluh karena gelisah. "Karena hubungan kita itu salah.. sangat salah."

Tuh kan, wajar jika Chanyeol gelisah. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Jongin berbicara sepuasnya.

"Seperti permainan _hide and seek_ ," Jongin tertawa dengan pelan dan berayun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar sudah mabuk. "Saat kita bersembunyi rasanya begitu menegangkan dan menyenangkan."

Jongin secara tiba-tiba mencekram bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mematung karena ditatap dengan lekat dan tajam.

"Hap! Saat kau ditemukan kau tidak bisa kemana-mana." Jongin yang menyeringai cukup membuat Chanyeol keringat dingin. "Berlari pun tidak ada gunanya, karena kau sudah ditemukan sayang~" Kini bahkan Jongin dengan seenaknya menepuk pelan pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang mencekram pinggang Jongin. Cengkraman itu cukup membuat Jongin tersengat rupanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jongin terdiam seolah-olah tengah berpikir. Chanyeol sudah mencoba untuk bersabar. Hingga akhirnya Jongin tersenyum manis. Namun sepintas terlihat menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin melonggarkan cengkramannya di bahu Chanyeol. Kini kedua tangannya saling menganyam, mengalungi leher Chanyeol. Jongin kembali menatap mata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rasa aku akan memilih untuk menikmati hubungan ini," Jongin kini tampak seperti pria yang plin plan. Namun perkataan Jongin tidak membuat wajah Chanyeol terlihat lega sama sekali. "Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya takut," Chanyeol ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tidak terbiasa terperangkap dalam situasi yang harus membuatnya berkata dengan lugas dan terlampau jujur. Apa lagi dihadapan Jongin. "Aku.. takut.. kehilanganmu.."

Reaksi Jongin cukup membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Pria berkulit tan itu malah menghela nafas dengan lemah.

"Kenapa?" Paksa Chanyeol.

"Kau.. tolong, jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terkejut untuk sekian kalinya. Pria yang lebih tua itu langsung tertawa karena malu. Duh Jongin, bisa mengatakan hal itu juga ternyata. Saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Jongin. Jari-jari Jongin menahan bibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk." Ucap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. "Dan aku tidak mau, saat matahari terbit, pantatku sakit tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah aku lakukan semalam."

Chanyeol padahal cuman ingin mencium bibir Jongin loh. Tapi Jongin memang terkadang plin plan. Dan disaat-saat tertentu keplin-planan Jongin, cukup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Karena Jongin tiba-tiba meraup bibir Chanyeol, menghisap keras bibir bawahnya sambil menarik bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku tidur duluan, besok saja aku cuci piringnya," ucap Jongin dengan nada berayun. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Sempat-sempatnya Jongin memngingat cucian kotor. "Aku benar-benar sudah mabuk." Jongin kini meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya tepat diatas dahinya sendiri.

Jongin awalnya berniat melewati tubuh Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Lagi, Jongin malah menangkup wajah Chanyeol untuk mengecup dalam bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tapi Jongin malah mengusap pinggiran bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh, aku benar-benar sedang mabuk." Jongin kembali memperingati Chanyeol sambil berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tertawa terkikik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Dan kugenggam lembut kedua tanganmu,** seakan takut kehilanganmu

.

Kekasih Chanyeol itu termasuk orang yang sangat pelit saat tersenyum. Pada awalnya ia tak begitu tertarik pada pria yang selalu bersikap lebih dewasa darinya. Memiliki perangai tenang dan terkendali. Terlalu kaku, Chanyeol cukup sulit berhubungan dengan orang yang terlalu serius.

Tapi Chanyeol harus akui, ia begitu menyukai tatapan kekasihnya. Tatapan yang membuat orang lain ingin tersenyum padanya. Dan saat dia membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Hal itu cukup menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk menyukai Jongin.

Dan Chanyeol sadar akan satu hal jika perkataan itu benar adanya. _Terkadang orang yang tidak pernah berbicara padamu. Adalah orang yang benar-benar menginginkanmu_. Chanyeol tahu Jongin tertarik padanya pada taraf yang normal. Namun saat Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin terlihat berusaha agar bisa mengimbanginya. Hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat Jongin melalui lembar foto hitam putih.

Eh?

DEMI TUHAN!

JONGIN KEMANA?

Masa Chanyeol harus bermelow ria sambil melihat pas foto Jongin yang ia curi dari bagian kemahasiswaan? Susah memang punya pacar yang tidak suka difoto.

Jongin sejak kemarin tidak membalas pesannya maupu mengangkat telfon. Chanyeol tahu, beberapa har yang lalu Jongin menolak ajakannya untuk menonton film. Karena besok pria itu harus presetasi. Tapi tidak sampai segininya juga kan?!

"JONGIIIN! BACA PESANKU!"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa berteriak pada handphonenya sendiri. Tentu saja itu bukan teriakan sia-sia. Karena ia mengirim rekaman teriakan murka itu untuk Jongin.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja mendatangi rumah Jongin seperti dulu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Jongin pasti sedang belajar dan mempersiapkan presentasinya. Ia harus bersabar hingga besok. Saat ia selesai dengan kelas paginya. Ia akan mendatangi kelas Jongin.

Chanyeol dilanda rindu, dan Jongin membuat gara-gara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **名前を呼ぶよ**. あなたの名前を. 僕の名前を呼んでくれたみたいに  
 **Akan ku panggil sebuah nama**. Yaitu namamu. Seperti halnya kau pernah memanggil namaku  
.

"Ini sudah aku perbaiki," Jimin, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil yang tanpa sengaja membuat handphone Jongin terlepar ke dalam kolam ikan kampus. "Bagaimana rasanya selama dua hari tanpa handphone?" Jimin kini menyerahkan handphone Jongin yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Sepi." Jawaban Jongin membuat si gadis berambut pendek itu tertawa. "Boleh aku liat strucknya?" Jongin tahu gadis itu akan menolak permintaanya. "Aku rasa selama dua hari kemarin kekasihku uring-uringan, jadi aku bisa menunjukkan sebuah barang bukti."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya gadis itu dengan terkejut. Jongin mengangguk dengan pelan dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum menggodanya. "Baiklah." Saat Jongin berniat mengabil strucknya, si gadis mungil ini menarik tangannya kembali. "Tunggu, gadis seperti apa yang bisa sebegitu beruntungnya mendapatkanmu?" Jongin yang tertawa pelan cukup membuat gadis itu mengerti, Jongin tidak akan memberikan jawabannya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat menemukan harga yang cukup fantastis. Setengah dari harga asli handphonenya. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu saat Jongin menyerahkan uang miliknya. "Aku yang merusak handphonemu."

"Tapi aku juga kurang hati-hati saat itu," Jongin rasa akan sangat sulit untuk membuat gadis ini mengerti. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua saja?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya itu akan lebih adil." Jimin tetap bergeming. Baiklah. "Jangan rusak harga diriku sebagai pria." Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya tampak ingin mengajak berdebat. Tapi..

"KIM JONGIIIIIIN!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Jongin langsung menyerahkan uangnya kepada Jimin. Gadis itu tampak menolaknya. Tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ia harus bergerak cepat. Dengan gerakan tergesah-gesah Jongin mengambil semua bukunya, memasukkan buku-buku malang itu ke dalam tas. Lagi, panggilan itu terdengar dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

Waktunya untuk kabur. Tapi terlambat. Suara seseorang yang membanting pintu kelasnya membuat aksi kaburnya terhambat.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan refleks. Jimin yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap Jongin dan seorang senior yang mendobrak pintu dengan terkejut. Oke, ini bukan urusannya. Dari pada terjebak. Gadis itu memilih untuk menerima uang Jongin dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan kini, Jongin tampak memeluk tas gendongnya seperti orang idiot. Gila, kekasihnya meneriakan namanya dari lorong kampus hingga ke dalam kelas yang masih berisi banyak teman-temannya. Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat menemukan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah ingin mencokel matanya.

"Hai! Park Chanyeol _soenbaenim_!" Jongin melebarkan mulutnya dengan kaku. "Aku masih ada kelas lainnya." Jongin sengaja berjalan mundur karena Chanyeol mendekat maju.

Jongin bingung ia harus membalikkan badannya dan berlari. Atau berteriak meminta tolong. Kekasihnya kalau sedang marah, menyeramkan hingga melemaskan lututnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan.." Jongin berkata dengan hati-hati.

Temannya yang lain menatap Jongin dengan kasihan sekaligus tertarik. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu jika Jongin tengah menghadapi kekasihnya sendiri. Hei, mereka berdua ini pria. Mana bisa terang-terangan berpacaran. Jongin masih berjalan mundur sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda ia benar-benar memohon ampun dan maaf dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol masih mendekatinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dengan gerakan terkejut Jongin menunjuk seseorang yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol. Tipuan kuno tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Dan Jongin punya waktu untuk berlari. Sambil tertawa keras tentunya.

"JONGIIIIIN!"

Suara tawa Jongin semakin terdengar kencang. Kaki Jongin itu panjang, jadi bisa berlari dengan cepat. Tapi kaki Chanyeol jauh lebih panjang lagi. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menjerat kerah belakang kaos berkerah yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Aku menyerah!" erang Jongin yang masih memeluk tas gendongnya dengan erat.

Chanyeol langsung melepas cengkramannya. Dan memilih mencekram kedua lututnya yang lemas. Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keduanya kini ditatap heran oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telfonku!" Kini Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Handphoneku sedang diperbaiki," Jongin kini tanpa tahu malu menyelonjorkan kakinya di lorong kampus. Duduk diatas lantai tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih mencekram lutunya. Jongin menyerahkan struck yang tadi diberikan Jimin pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sifat mudah marahmu itu, benar-benar perlu diperbaiki." Kini Jongin dengan seenaknya menepuk pelan pipi kiri Chanyeol yang masih mencekram lutut. Padahal ini baru dua hari mereka tidak saling kontak.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Keluh Chanyeol. Melihat posisi Jongin yang tampak nyaman duduk dilantai sambil bersender di tembok dingin. Membuat Chanyeol mengikuti posisi Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Jongin.

Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan posisi mereka. Meksi beberapa orang menatap keduanya dengan janggal. Mereka terlalu malas dan lelah untuk membenarkan posisi. Kedua bahkan hanya diam, mengatur nafas dan detak jantung mereka agar kembali stabil.

Hingga lorong kampus benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun lagi yang melewati lorong ini. Orang pertama yang menyadarinya Chanyeol. Jongin yang sedang melamun merupakan sasaran empuk yang manis. Chanyeol menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa keadaan sudah aman. Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan di lantai tepat dipinggir kaki kiri Jongin. Seolah mengurung Jongin. Ah~ mengurung Jongin mungkin akan menjadi salah satu hobi Chanyeol.

Jongin tentu melebarkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibirnya. Reaksi Jongin sudah cepat tapi tidak secepat Chanyeol yang sudah lari ke arah mereka datang tadi. Dibanding mengejar, Jongin lebih memilih untuk memeriksa situasi lorong yang sepi. Memastikan tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

Dan..

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOL!"

Teriak Jongin sambil berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Tapi tak terkejar. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk melempar tas yang sejak tadi ia peluk. Sial! Hampir saja kena. Rupanya suara benda jatuh membuat Chanyel menoleh ke belakang. Melihat benda itu merupakan tas Jongin. Membuat Chanyeol berlari mundur ke belakang dan mengambil tas Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin hanya bisa melebarkan mulutnya dengan terkejut. Dengan cepat Jongin meraba celananya.

Sial..

Handphone dan dompetnya..

Ada di tas..

Dan tas itu sekarang ada ditangan Chanyeol..

GOOD!

"Jangan bawa kabur tasku! HYUUUUUUNG! WOIIIIIIII!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **I don't have the heart to hurt you** , It the last thing I want to do

 **Aku tak memiliki hati untuk melukaimu** , itu merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan

.

Setelah mandi, yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Baru beberapa menit ia terlelap, ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meletakkan sesuatu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Suara air yang mengalir dari shower tidak terlalu mengganggu Chanyeol hanya saja ia penasaran namun tubuhnya memaksanya untuk terlelap tidur. Ia sempat kembali terlelap, dan terbangun lagi karena suara ranjangnya yang berderit.

Aroma sabun yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan kini menempel dan melekat pada seseorang yang bergerak mendekatinya. Tangan orang itu melintang diatas dada Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk mendekap dengan selembut dan sepelan mungkin. Refleks, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, seolah menghindar. Namun orang itu malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup pelan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tentu ia tahu siapa lagi selain Jongin yang berani melakukan ini. Kini bahkan Jongin memaksa kepala Chanyeol untuk berpaling dan menghadap wajahnya. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya tepat saat Jongin mengecup pelan hidungnya.

"Kenapa? Kesepian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya.

"Iya," jawab Jongin dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jongin langsung meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu?"

Jongin dengan cepat terbangun dengan kedua tangan mencekik leher Chanyeol. Tidak benar-benar mencekik memang tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan sesak nafas.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." ucap Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. Jongin langsung melepaskan cekikannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disambil tubuh Chanyeol dengan gigi gemerutuk. Kesal setangah mati. Jongin hanya melirik Chanyeol saat kekasihnya itu pura-pura batuk.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin bekerja sambilan," ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Tapi tolong beritahu aku."

"Aku pikir kau marah karena aku kerja sambilan." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

"Itu hakmu," ucap Chanyeol pelan karena dilanda kantuk berat. "Tapi memberitahuku merupakan kewajibanmu."

"Hm?" Jongin malah tampak bingung sekarang.

"Aku kekasihmu, sayang.." bisik Chanyeol pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat untuk kembali tidur. Sekarang malah Chanyeol yang meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Aku marah karena aku seolah tidak berarti untukmu." Ucapan Chanyeol cukup membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisik Jongin pelan sambil mengecup kepala Chanyeol.

.

.

 **VII**

แค่จูบเบาๆเท่านั้นทำเอาฉันสั่นไปถึงหัวใจ  
 **Kecupan lembut** pun bisa membuat seluruh tubuhku menggigil hingga mencapai hatiku  
.

Jongin baru kelaur dari kamar mandi sambil mengosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Bukannya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang. Jongin malah terdiam, bersandar diambang pintu. Menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar dan AC yang dimatikan. Angin malam yang dingin seketika membuat tubuh Jongin mengigil.

Tapi matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang memainkan asap rokok. Jongin tidak akan pernah menyukai Chanyeol yang susah berhenti merokok. Untuk saat ini Jongin akan memakluminya. Damn! Siapa yang pernah bilang pria merokok itu sexy? Ia menemukannya sekarang.

Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Dan dengan seenaknya duduk disamping Chanyeol hingga ranjangnya berderit. Sontak saja Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya karena terkejut. Dan Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Are you ok?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut setengah mati.

"Bau tembakau." Keluh Jongin dengan nada kecut.

"Ya iyalah!" Seru Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Chanyeol langsung mematikan rokoknya.

Melihat wajah Jongin yang tidak suka membuat Chanyeol mengambil permen karet dari meja belajarnya. Mengunyahnya dengan jangka waktu yang terlalu cepat. Sedangkan Jongin mengambil botol air minum yang tergelat dibawah lantai. Baru seteguk Jongin minum, botol minumannya sudah direbut oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau menciumku lagi tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bersemangat.

Jongin langsung menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya ini berulang-ulang. Hingga membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya karena Jongin tak juga berhenti. Jongin akhirnya menghisap kuat bibir atas Chanyeol dan melepaskan hujanan kecupannya.

"Sudah." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman lebar Jongin membuat Chanyeol langsung memeluk kekasihnya hingga Jongin terjelembab ke atas ranjang.

 **Good Night Honey~**

.

.

ヽ(´▽｀)/ **END** ヽ(´▽｀)/

SERIUS  
 **.**

 **.**

Note Author (Berlindia)  
Hai! Udah lama banget kayaknya saya gak nulis fanfic terutama dengan pair ChanKai. Ini fanfic lama yang akhirnya bisa dipublish. Oke, aslinya ini kumpulan fanfic yang dijadiin satu kekeke Dan sepertinya saya mau **rehat** dulu buat nulis fanfic karena setelah saya selesai kuliah, saya merasa hampa dan memutuskan untuk kuliah lagi. Karena rentan waktu kuliah saya cuman dibatasin selama satu tahun enam bulan, sepertinya saya mau fokus ke sekolah dulu. Jadi maaf kita terutama saya memutuskan untuk **rehat** dulu. Kalo tulisan saya sekarang kurang banget gregetnya mungkin karena saya terpengaruh sama tulisan ilmiah huhu

Note editor (Netonett)  
Halloooooo! Saya editor paksaan, setelah saya dipaksa buat ngedit fanfic KrisTao sekarang ChanKai. Baik bener Mbak Ber. Sama seperti Mba Ber, maaf saya juga harus **rehat** dulu. Awalnya saya pikir Mba Ber bisa ngelanjutin akun ini pas saya lagi sibuk sama skripsi. Taunya Mba Ber kulih lagi. Tanggalnya aja bareng, pas saja ada seminar usulan penelitian (proposal), pas saya baru keluar sidang, Mba Ber dapet laporang kalo dia keterima di Universitas Pertahanan. **AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!** Dibelakang Mess dia itu ada barak Pasukan Garuda yang bakalan ditugasin dalam rangka perdamaian dunia. Beuh~ berasa liat merpati putih di DOTS dalam kearifan lokal hahaha Gembelnya dia selalu ngirimin foto-foto tentara yang badannya aduhai. Oke ENOUGH! (esmosi). Jadi intinya adalah saya juga mau **rehat** , skripsi saya rupanya perlu belaian dan perhatian lebih. 

**.**

 **SEKALI LAGI, MAAF KITA BENER-BENER HARUS REHAT**

 **DAN**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAMPIR**

 **.**

 **.**

ヽ(´▽｀)/ **SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI** ヽ(´▽｀)/


End file.
